Beauty and The Beast
by AHumbleCritic
Summary: Melissa McCall fell, deep into thought. She had told her son, that as hard as it was to believe he would find someone new and that it would be as exciting and romantic as the last but she did fail to mention, you never forget your first love. High school for her, seemed like a world away, a whole other life time even and Rafael McCall was certainly not her first love. PeterxMelissa


**August 18th 1988**

"First day of school, first day to try something new," A much younger Melissa Delgado mused aloud as she took a deep breath in.

"Melissa!" A crazy curly headed blonde girl came racing up.

"Hey Dani," Melissa smiled.

"Guess which lucky girl get's to have all of first period with Peter Hale!" She squealed.

"_Lucky_? That arrogant basketball player is gonna get served one day," Melissa huffed.

"Arrogant? Yes. Hot? Double yes!"

"Stop grinning like an idiot over a stupid boy," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Best part yet, you and I get first period _together_ as well so we _both_ can stare at the perfectness of Peter," Dani sighed dreamily.

Melissa rolled her eyes and stated sarcastically, "That sounds like real fun."

"It will be," She shook her head, "Also be ye warned my fair maiden, Rafael is coming and that boy does have the hots for you," Dani pouted.

"Well at least he's sweet," Melissa smiled.

"I think he's the devil, I saw him spiking the punch and-"

Dani began but Melissa interrupted, "Along side Peter."

"Whatever," Dani crossed her arms, "I think he's trouble."

"Me and him have been friends since the third grade."

"He drinks!"

"That's just a rumor," Melissa blew her off.

"A pretty bad rumor," Dani whined.

"Hey Melissa," Rafael waved and raced up to the two girls.

Smiling, Melissa responded, "Oh hey Raf."

"Guess who's trying out for the team this year?" Rafael stated but before Melissa had a chance to reply he quickly answered his own question, "I am!"

_'Ring! 'Ring! Ring!' _The bell went off.

"Saved by the bell," Whispered Dani, "Come on Mel, let's go!" She locked arms with her friend and raced for their class.

* * *

"- best offensive player this team has!" A young handsome man finished his sentence as Melissa entered the room.

"Ugh," She sunk into her desk as Peter Hale continued showing off, '_Why do they kiss up to him_?' She thought to herself, '_Sure he's good looking and talented but he's so prideful_.'

Dani whispered, "Isn't he dreamy?"

"Hotheaded maybe but dreamy?" Melissa shuttered.

"You like him, admit it!"

"Shut up! I do not!" Melissa rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the teacher for class had started.

* * *

The next few weeks drifted along as quickly as an arrow in the breeze, Melissa finally felt settled in. Rafael kept flirting, Dani kept match making and Peter was as conceited as ever but she felt settled in. The hierarchy of her lame ass high school wouldn't change, she would still be a nobody and Peter would be a somebody but she liked it that way. As far as Melissa was concerned she had to fight this last year of school and then get into the nursing program, so keeping a down low to survive was fine by her.

"Melissa, the teams first game of the year is this saturday, are you gonna come?" Dani locked arms with her partner in crime.

"No, I'm studying," Melissa shifted slightly.

"Oh come on!" Dani face palmed, "Read my lips, First. Game. Of. The. Freaking. Year!"

"I know," Melissa whispered.

"You have to come," She whined, "I don't wanna go with Rafael."

"But he made the team, right?"

"Yeah, but he said he'd '_escort_' us," She shuttered, "It sounds more like a nightmare and I don't want people to think we're dating."

"Fine, I'll think about it," Melissa replied slowly.

"Yes! You're coming! You won't regret it," Dani hugged her friend, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

Melissa sat in her bleacher as the teams started coming out, her eyes fell upon Peter Hale, '_Why do I keep looking at him? I hate him!_' She thought to herself, '_All the girls like him but not this girl, right?_' Melissa let out a heavy sigh, '_He is pretty cute_.'

The game progressed but Melissa kept intensely arguing within herself.

"I'm open!" Peter yelled with only a few seconds left to the game but then he paused and looked into the bleachers, his eyes caught hold of Melissa's, when eyes meet eyes soul meets soul and on this night two became one.

_'Wham!_

The basketball hit him straight on the head knocking him over flat onto his face.

'_Ding! Ding!_

The bell singled the first loss of the season.

"Oh my God!" Melissa covered her mouth, she too felt the strange connection and now she had the sudden urge to go see if he was okay.

"We lost!?" Dani snapped her from her thoughts.

"Is he okay?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"Like you care, come on let's go," Dani sighed and took Melissa by the arm.

* * *

"What the hell Hale!" Rafael stormed up to Peter, "Best player, huh? We lost cause of you!"

"Don't get your underwear in a bunch McCall, I have bigger fish to fry," His eyes sparkled as if he had just won. Peter worked his way through the empty bleachers, "Who sat here? In this chair?" Peter pointed to Melissa's seat.

"How am I suppose to know?" Rafael shrugged, "There was like a butt load of people here tonight, counting on _us_ winning!"

"Well if people were counting on _us_ how is it _my_ fault _we_ lost?" Peter sniffed the air.

"What are you doing?" Rafael observed his strange behavior.

"Getting her scent," Peter whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Chuckled Peter, "Nothing at all."

* * *

"Talia," Peter looked up at his older sister, "Wolves mate for life, right?"

"Correct," Talia smiled.

"What about werewolves?" He asked.

"Good question," She nodded, "For werewolves, you can have love mates and life mates. Love mates are unlasting, guilty pleasure, relationships. As for life mates, they say 'When eyes meet eyes soul meets soul and two became one.' Your eyes lock and your souls meet for the first time," Talia caressed Peter's face.

"How can you tell the difference?" Peter fiddled with his thumbs, "Between love and life?"

"They say you just know, for life mates you lay sleepless every night, you struggle for every breathe when you think about them," Talia sighed dreamily, "They say it feels perfect."

"Perfect," Peter whispered.

"Why do you ask?" Talia questioned at last.

"Because I met this girl," Peter exhaled, "Or rather saw this girl..."

* * *

Melissa laid on her bed, sleepless, the thought of Peter Hale made her gasp for air as her heart felt like it might leap out of her chest, as annoying as you may think it may be, it felt perfect, just perfect, a simple bliss.


End file.
